The Adventures of the Storm Girl
by Sleeping Apple
Summary: Mika Raidon, a not so ordinary girl was a wanderer until she encounters the well known guild, Fairy Tail. what will happen? why? adventures are soon to follow! T for swearing. not sure about pairings yet.
1. Meet Mika Raidon!

Don't own don't sue no money

In a deserted street of a fishing village. Empty, silent, devoid of sounds. And then suddenly there was a soft tap tap tap of footsteps running. A figure, running from something... looking closer the petite figure is carrying something equivalent to her size. She stopped at the port and sighed. The ship she has been waiting for has departed.

Another sigh as she dropped what she was carrying, a case I thin long one. She sat down and pondered what to do next. She has no alternative other than to use the second plan.

"are you okay? You seemed tired" a voice asked. The girl, startled turned her head abruptly making her stormy blue hair fly everywhere.

It was another girl. A cute blonde

"I'm fine" she says politely. After all Runa had taught her that manners do matter. "I just missed a ship that's all"

"... is that so? Why don't you come with me while you wait?" the blonde girl says.

"oh... I humbly thank-you" she replied "umm...?"

"it's Lucy, Lucy Heartphillia"

"Mine's Mika Raidon" she says standing up. Dusting her plain white kimono. "it is a pleasure to meet you" she bowed "Heartphillia-san"

"ju-just call me Lucy"

"alright then... Lucy nice to meet you" she hoisted up the slender case and her bag.

"so where are you going?" Lucy asks

"I'm wandering" Mika says her blue eyes filled with what seems to be sadness and pain. "I'm wandering to find Runa"

"Runa?"

"my adoptive parent" she answered "i was abandoned in a harsh territory when she found me"

"I see..." Lucy says.

"may I ask you the same question?"

"I'm trying to Find a Guild" Lucy says "and settle there for a while". There was something hidden but Mika didn't pry further.

There was suddenly screams of admiration, it filled the air so rapidly.

"what's going on over there" Mika asked

"let's check it out then."

it was a man who called himself salamander apparently he was one of the famous mages that can control a unique form of fire.

Mika felt her cheeks heating up, it was rather strange. The feeling stopped when a rosy haired boy went through the crowd.

She realized she had been tricked but she didn't tear the man into pieces or anything like that. She looked at Lucy who has snapped out of the trance and smiled in relief.

The boy was then thrown away from the crowd by the angry fan girls.

Mika followed out of concern.

"jeez... that man he really was disgusting" Lucy approached the boy who presumably saved their lives.

"you can say that again" Mika says there was an edge to her voice. Her eyes are blazing with anger

"Mika?"

"sorry it's just that I hate people who messes with girl's feelings" Mika returned normal.

"anyway thanks for the earlier" Lucy says.

***

Natsu, the boy who rescued them as invited to lunch with the two girls

"yhour a naiz person *chew chew chomp chomp*". The two girls sweat dropped.

"Yhup yhup *munch munch*" says the blue cat, happy

"pl-please eat slowly" Mika says giggling.

Lucy and Natsu talked a bit more about stuff (with Natsu mostly eating)

"by the way aren't you looking for someone?" Mika asked the two.

"aye it's Igneel"

"we heard that salamander was coming to this town" Natsu says "we came but it was the wrong person."

"but this guy didn't look like a salamander" the cat, Happy says

"I totally believed it was salamander too"

"how could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asks

"hmm? He's not human" at that instant Mika froze and listened."Igneel's a dragon"

"there's no way a dragon will be in town" Mika says giving a distant look at the skies "they mostly live in deserted areas"

the two gave them a You're-right-I-never-noticed look

thus they parted with Natsu crying in gratitude when Lucy took out her wallet.

***

they sat down on a park bench Mika and Lucy looking at the Sorcerer weekly a magic related magazine. Talking about the guild she wants to join, Fairytail and their mascot Mirajane

"mage guild fairy tale. It's the best!" Lucy smiles.

"I see you want to join fairy tale" Salamander appeared from the bushes

"you..." Mika stood between Lucy and salamander

"oh man...I've been looking all over for you... I wanted to invite you guys to party on our ship"

"Let's go Lucy" Mika dragged Lucy as she willingly followed.

"you wanna join Fairytail right?" Lucy stopped

"have you ever heard of salamander from Fairytail??"

"... I have"

"Hey … Lucy" Mika warned

Lucy easily agreed without the man's charm spell, dragging Mika with her to the dress shop.

***

Mika's P.O.V.

I stayed in the crowd waiting for Lucy to come it's been thirty minutes since she and that man went in

concerned. I snuck into the cabin.

"wha? What's going on?"Lucy voice reached my ears

"welcome to our slave ship I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco lady" salamander's cruel voice rang through the ship's thin walls. I slowly inch closer to the direction where the sounds comes from.

Oddly enough there was a splash. I grabbed my long case and opened it up. A silvery hunting bow and it's quiver full of arrows. I equipped it and burst into the room the kimono Lucy chose for me swishing everywhere. Two things happened. First I shot the arrow at salamander's hand which was holding the slave brand and secondly the roof bursted open and out came Natsu and Happy with wings.

I thought he was going to help but....

"*barf* I can't take it" Natsu's motion sickness kicked in replacing the tension in the air with a WTF?

"Happy! take Lucy out first!" I yelled

"roger!"

"eh? What about you?"

"I still have my weapon!" I shouted as she flew out of the hole Natsu made.

The thugs tried to capture Lucy. I shot three arrows at the same time not waiting to see if it hits or not at those disgusting men.

"your opponent is here" I say icily

"hah how cute! A cupid with a bow"

"shut up!" I say "this is what Runa made for me! Never insult my mother!" I angrily released a torrent of arrows charged with lightning and violent winds.

"what- the?" the men shouted several men are electrocuted some of them are battered like the crappy sails on this boat. There was a sudden large wave that flushed us into the port. Making me lose my balance.

That was probably Lucy

"the... rocking... stopped" Natsu says recovering from motion sickness there was an angry air from him and me

"Natsu! Mika! Are you alright?" Lucy bursted in

"Lucy... stay out of this, you may not want to get near me" I said really meaning it as the storm created around my arms got more intense

"let me see your face" Natsu says talking to the men later punching them because he's never seen their face in Fairytail before apparently he's a real fairytale mage.

Salamander shot a series of flames at Natsu that consumed him.

Not really. Natsu angrily ate the fire. He simply ate it

"what is it are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful fire." he says as he ate. The shocked faces in the room, including mine were priceless. That is until I realize he is a dragon slayer

"now that I've eaten... I can feel my power!" he says

"alright!" I say "let's make this end with a storm!" my body surrounded with water, lightning and wind. As I shot the men they were either electrocuted or else mangled by the Kamaitachi the winds caused. The several I contacted are now yelling in pain from the high voltage of the storm's lightning. Water drops swirled around as if there was a real storm.

Meanwhile Natsu, the dragon slayer is busy fighting the "boss " and his greater subordinates, defeated them easily. He kicked them out of the ship breaking the ship's thin walls easily as if it was paper.

I finished my fight and gawked at the sight outside, Natsu has destroyed the port entirely. Lucy was freaking out.

"wha-?" "Natsu?" I surveyed the damaged area with a sinking feeling. Still carrying my bow and staying alert I jumped down the ruined ship quickly.

"Mika.... you are a dragon slayer?" Lucy asks.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS RUCKUS!?!?!?!" the military officer and several thirty something army approached the damaged port

"for now... let's run" I say running away with Natsu dragging Lucy.

"you wanna join Fairytail right?" Natsu asked Lucy "then come with me."

this is my first encounter with Lucy and the Guild Fairytail. Little did I know that this guild will change my life.

This is something I found in the process of cleaning my short story folder, it was rather old. Being an interesting piece. I thought to post this here. XD

don't worry I'll still work on my other stories


	2. New Life

I sighed in relief when we reached the other town safely. I had forgotten my case but luckily my bow and arrows are safely slung on my back

"welcome to Fairy tail!" Natsu says as we stopped at a great building.

"then... this is where we part" I say bowing at them

"wha? Wait! Where are you going?"

"To find Runa the Storm dragon" I say

"you're a dragon slayer right?" Natsu says "do you have any news about Igneel?"

I shook my head "I heard of him but that was before my adoptive mother disappeared."

"how did she disappear?" Natsu asked me

"I don't know but one day she just disappeared".

"I see" he says "join the guild!"

"huh?" I can't make any sense out of his abrupt request in joining

"please?" Lucy asks.

" there are quests right?" I asked

"yeah" Natsu says "what about it"

"there are ones that makes you travel right?"

"yup" he says

"alright I'll join, if that makes my search of Runa easier"

"I'm sure you won't regret the experience"Lucy says.

"but for now I'll be looking for a place to stay." I bade them good bye. And ventured around town. I stopped at a weapons store. The sign was crooked and broken but inside there were so many high quality merchandise. Having made my decision, I went in the store

"welcome young lady" said the old man behind the counter

"can I have arrows?" I say

"50 arrows for 100 jewels " he says "anything else?"

I looked around the shop there are many things to choose from.

"I need a short or mid ranged weapon" I say directly to him.

"that would be at the corner there" he pointed to a dusty corner.

I looked at the knives daggers and the swords. There was one in the corner that stood out. Twin katanas. not decorated. Just the way I like it.

"I'll have that" I say pointing at the katanas.

"wise choice" the shop owner says "that's one of the strongest blades we have 15,000 jewels but since you are with fairy tail 3,000 jewels" the old man says.

"then I'll have 500 arrows and the swords" I say.

I paid the owner with the money and walked away. Now to find a flat... there must be a rental agency somewhere.

***

the offer was cheap. And the house was already furnished. There wasn't a need to buy any furniture. so I started to unpack. And after several minutes was done. I decided to take a hot shower since my clothes are covered with dirt and sweat...

***

I came out of the shower and got dressed into my archery practice clothes. Deciding that I'll have some practice later in the day. I carried my Bow and arrow with me just in case. I locked the door and headed to Fairytail.

I quietly approached the guild. Trying to look for Lucy or Natsu.

"which modeling agency do you belong to Ojou-san?" I turned around to see a man

"me?" I laughed " I'm not a model it's just that a friend of mine told me to join this guild"

"oh my! a new comer?" a beautiful white haired girl asked.

"my name is Mika Raidon" I smiled

"I'm Mirajane"

"um... have you seen Lucy? She recommended (pleaded) me to join Fairy tail"

"she's over there with Natsu" Mirajane pointed at a corner full of chatter.

After stamping the mark of the guild on my left shoulder I went up to the counter and ordered a Storm Curry.

"are you sure?" Mirajane asked "that's one of the most dangerous food no one dared to eat. The last person who dared to eat the dish... *shiver*"

" what can I say?" I shrugged "you never know unless you try"

she handed me a plate of storm curry rather uncertainly

"well here goes nothing" I say eating the curry as a normal person would do.

Nothing happened. So I continued to eat.

" how'd you do that?"Lucy asks

"it's just how Natsu eats fire" I say "I eat storms"

"I see" she says as I finished the curry

"can I have seconds?" I asked "I didn't eat yesterday"

***

after the delicious dinner I decided to have archery practice preferably somewhere quiet. I ventured around the park finding a great spot for practice.

_Ah! the quietness... the peace... at last! _I took out one arrow out and strung it on to the bow. I concentrated and let the arrow go. It hit the paper target I drew and pinned on the tree right on the center. Feeling confident I tried to release two arrows in one shot. And succeeded. Nearly. The first arrow had landed directly at the center but the second one missed by a centimeter. Which means I still need to improve. A long way from mastering this technique. I pried the two arrows off and started over again. This time tying my straight hair into a ponytail since it was getting in the way.

"wow"

that one word made me lose concentration and miss the whole target. I looked where the sound came from. A black- haired man stood there stunned.

"who are you?" I ask

"... my name's Gray Fullbuster" he says "just a passer by"

"..." I continued with my archery not minding the man if he's here or not it didn't matter anyway as long as there's silence.

*thunk* *thunk* *thunk* as I hit each target I felt the satisfaction returning. My aim is not very accurate lately due to the lack of practice.

I changed the arrows this time trying the ones Runa taught me how to make, these are the arrows that can absorb my power and release it as it hits the target.

I strung one and released my magic. I can feel it being absorbed into the arrow, it gave a luminous white glow.

"what the ?" apparently the stranger was there the whole time.

"... hmm..." I say "alright..." I aimed at the last target I have and let it go.

*thunk* the arrow landed on the target accurately the effect was immediate *crash!* the paper was incinerated because of the lightning 's heat.

"how'd you do that?" he says

"magic absorbing arrows" I say pulling the arrow off the charred tree. "this won't do"

"huh?"

" the effect wasn't immediate enough" I say and sigh "I guess I can only do this for now" I put the arrow away. And sat down I closed my eyes.

"don't sleep here!" said the stranger, Gray

"I'm mediating" I deadpanned him "don't you have something to do before you noticed me in the park?"

"... I'm just taking a walk around here"

"..."_breathe in... breathe out...breathe in... breathe out... _I stayed still for a long time until...

"Ow!!" apparently Gray was still there

I opened my eyes to see him in pain.

"my leg went numb... shit! now I can't stand up!" he swore

the whole entire situation was so unexpected,so funny, and so random that I laughed."idiot... you're not supposed to sit in a seiza position for such a long time" I giggled some more. And then helped him up. I must be forgetting something...

"... by the way... what's your name I haven't heard your name"

"oh! Sorry! My name's Mika" I smiled as I gathered the targets "gotta go! Goodbye" and with that I bade him farewell and vanished like the wind.

***

I sat in the warm water in content as it washes the fatigue away. Looking back... I had come from a long way from the scared vulnerable little girl to a somewhat braver girl with the storm dragon's magic.

And it was all thanks to Runa I was alive today.

She founded me in a harsh storm at a cold tundra plain. I was suffering from hypothermia back then.

I sighed again, feeling great that I was alive. Slowly I slid out of the bath and dried myself up I got dressed into my pajamas. I flopped onto my bed feeling tired but content I sank into a deep slumber.


	3. First Quest

I blinked at the glaring sun and sat up

"already this late?" I asked no one in particular.

I rolled off the bed and proceeded with my morning routines. And grabbed my bow and arrows. Time for work.

I made my way to Fairy tail eager to get some quests and start searching for Runa. But first...

"Good morning Mirajane!" I say happily "can I have a set of storm curry?"

"Morning Mika" she says "won't your stomach hurt with all that... storm?"

"don't worry don't worry" I say dismissing the question as she handed me my breakfast. I then proceeded to eat. Ignoring the stares I received from several people. I quietly drank my green tea and noticed that Lucy and Natsu was absent taking 50% of the ruckus with them

"by the way... where's Lucy?" I asked Mirajane

"she went with Natsu for a quest" Mirajane says "they should return by the end of the day."

"I see" I stood up and thanked Mirajane for the meal and paid her I headed to the Requests board to look for a good offer.

"subduing the thieves should be easy" I say reaching for the paper. Only to be met with another warm hand. "oh! I'm sorry here you can have it" I apologized to whomever the hand belongs to.

"Eh? Mika?" I looked up

"Gray? What are you doing here?" I glanced at the Fairy tail tattoo in his chest _no wonder..._

" I should be asking the same question" he says "an archer shouldn't be in a mages guild"

I laughed "I'm a mage but since my magic is weak I use archery for support"

"you use light magic right?"

"nope." I shook my head.

I looked at the request board for more promising work but all of them are gone.

"oh well" I say "another free day for me"

"wait" Grey says "wanna take the quest together? 'Sides I wanna see how your magic works"

"okay" I say hoping I don't have to show my weak power to him. "but first let me pack somethings for support."

"take your time"

"thanks" I say and rushed to my flat with Grey following me. I packed all my arrows and my twin katanas with him watching sitting on my bed

"... Grey?"

"yeah?"

"could you please get out a minute?"

"why?"

" I-I need to change my clothes" I say pushing him out

"r-right sorry" he says before I shut the door.

I undressed from my kimono and changed into my archery clothes and armor. I tied my hair and opened the door but I immediately shut it out of embarrassment

"Mika? What's wrong?"

" Grey... your pants... where are they?"

after several awkward minutes we journeyed to a certain town called Wisteria. The client was glad to see us and welcomed us warmly.

"so you want us to deal with the thieves around this town?" Grey asks

"actually there's a whole ring of thieves that needs to be dealt with" the client says "they keep increasing each day. This man..." the client says handing us a picture "his name is Arata he's a guy well known for his past thefts"

"I see" I looked at the client "I'll take the job if that is okay with you?" I asked Grey

"of course!" he says "alright let's go and kick some ass!" he got up and stretched.

"hmm... a ring of them huh?" I mused "probably more than thirty people. So maybe they are everywhere"

"where you going little lady?" a group stopped me "we can show you something cool if you don't mind"

"Mika... let's go" Grey says

" I'm finding my Onee-chan with my friend" I say feigning innocence "could you take me where he is?"

"what are you doing?" Grey whispered

"you'll see" I grinned mischievously

"sure we will" the men grinned disturbingly "what's his name?"

"he told me to call him Arata- nee"

"b-boss?" the men flinched "I'm so sorry Ojou-san" they bowed at me.

"can you gentlemen tell me where he is ?" I ask with a innocent voice.

"yes sir he's in that building over there"

"thank you gentlemen! I'll make sure to tell your good deeds to my brother" I smiled at them and dragged Grey to the building.

"wow... how'd you do that?"

" using this" I pointed to my head "and a bit of acting."

we reached a building in one of the richer streets in Wisteria town

"seriously? A pub?" I say "I thought a hideout of a thieves should be somewhere more...dark"

"then if they'd do that then they'll get caught in no time"

"the problem now is how to get in with out being noticed" I say concerned

"we don't. we charge."

"if you insist" I say readying my bow.

We burst into the room with a reek of alcohol with men everywhere drinking their booze and boasting about their deeds.

I released a torrent of arrows at the crowd pinning several of them on the wall but there were too many to them. Good thing Grey was on my side or else I would be toast in five minutes. I switched to my twin swords realizing that long ranged combat won't work.

"you're an Ex-equip user?" he shouted over the loud noises

"wrong again" I grinned as I disarmed my target. There were lesser men now but Arata was nowhere to be seen.

"is there no end to this?"Grey asks as he hammered three of the men with a gigantic hammer.

"stay back then" I say

"what?"

" I'm going to release the magic you really want to see, although it might not be pretty"

"oh..." Grey stepped back a bit

"well here goes" I sighed and let loose all of my power thunder flashed menacingly, the wind howled violently as if it was trying to tear everything up into pieces. I was off, attacking everyone with mini lightening bolts and kamaitachis I pointed to the sky with my index finger and dropped it . A big lightening bolt flashed across the sky and struck the roof. It electrocuted all of the men there.

"there!" I say "the end"

"what the?" "so you are a Lightning user?"

"not really but you're quite close" I say

"that was really good"Grey says

"on the down side I think I had used up all my power in this attack" I say

"we got the whole ring alright" Grey says dragging the ring leader, now battered and electrocuted.

"the pub..." I said "it was half-destroyed! What am I going to do?"

"let's not think about this right now" Grey says dragging me to the Client's house and tell them that we are done with our work. The client paid us

"how do we split the rewards?" Grey asks

"fifty fifty"

"... yeah." I sighed

"what's the matter"

"in the end I still didn't find her"

"who"

"nothing" I quickly dismissed the topic and continued the journey in silence

"so I still don't know what type of magic you use"

"Hmm... guess" I say smiling

"oh man! Won't you just tell me?"

"nope it's fun this way" I smiled.

"won't you give me a hint"

"I can't or else you'd know instantly"

"stingy"

"... but it's true!" I say "...alright I'll give you one"

"really?"

"watch what I eat" I ginned

"but that doesn't-"

"it does" I say "you'll see"

***

we reached Magnolia an hour later by train. By then it was already around dinner time. Grey still can't guess what magic I am using.

I walked into the guild to see Lucy and Natsu back

"hello Lucy Natsu" I greeted them.

"where are you at the morning? " Lucy asked "we couldn't find you"

"I was at my flat … I overslept" I blushed in embarrassment

"no wonder... you look pretty tired yesterday."Lucy says. "so what did you do today? You were no where to be seen around town"

" I did a quest"I say smiling as I ordered my food "can I have a storm set?" I asked Mirajane.

"seriously?"Grey asked me "you'll die"

"oh don't worry" Lucy says "I saw her eat that storm curry but nothing happened"

"I don't believe that" Grey says. As Mirajane handed me the food. They look like white fluffy clouds.

"do they taste good?"Natsu asks slurping on his pasta

I took a bite and smiled "yup" I finished the plate and proceeded to drink the storm tea."does fire taste good?" I asked out of curiosity

"yeah it does"

"...oh! I get it! You're a dragon slayer yeah?"

"correct" I smiled.

"that reminds me... fight me!"Natsu says

"huh?" I asked

"last time I saw you in the ship you were pretty strong"

"... my magic's weak" I say.

"no it isn't" Grey says

"my mother can create a storm by snapping her fingers" I say "she says it should be easy but... I miserably failed"

"the more the reason to fight me!" Natsu says "you could improve!"

"hmm... if that is how you reason it then... okay"

"alright!" He says getting ready

"wait! Not in the guild!" I say frantically.

***

I stood in the center of the crowd feeling rather idiotic. I shouldn't have agreed on Natsu's request on fighting. Well I guess there's no backing away now.

I strung my bow and stayed alert waiting for Natsu to attack.

"well here I come!" he says charging with flames on his hands. I quickly sidestepped. Letting him go past me

"looks like a bow and arrow just won't do" I say muttering switching to my twin katanas. "although I'm not really good at handling these..." I charged at Natsu quickly and tried to strike. I was blocked by his arm. Thank god the sword was heat resistant. I strike again and again each time faster and faster. But he keeps dodging the sword.

"... this won't do..." I mutter sheathing my sword. "what should I do?" I muttered after dodging the flames Natsu aimed at me. I'm at a disadvantage here, I can't use my magic now. All I can do now I dodge.

"why won't you use your magic?"

"I can't... not yet..."

"what?"

I looked up at the sky. They were full of clouds.

The tables have certainly turned I smiled. "let the storm begin."

I raised a palm to the sky. And suddenly it began to rain. Effectively extinguishing Natsu's flames. Wind stirred before my command.

"what the?"Natsu asks

I wordlessly send the violent wind to his direction with a push. It swirled around him like an angry swarm of wasps. But it suddenly disappeared because of the heat of the fire Natsu is trying to keep alive. I took my bow and loaded three special arrows and charged the power to the max. I released one arrow. It missed and charred the ground immediately I released the second arrow it my target. It scratched Natsu and sort of electrocuted him...Well it paralyzed him but he shouldn't be in danger since I lowered the voltage of the lightning.

He immediately stood up and tried a hit with a fist full of fire. It missed but it burnt my right sleeve. which the rain immediately put out. And then he collapsed and so did I. The fight was over. So was the storm.

The world went dark .

_Let me rest for a little while..._


	4. Lullaby Part 1

When I came to my senses again I was in a bed, bandaged and hurt. It took me a while to realize I got the wounds from the match with Natsu I think we tied or something. I tried to sit up and succeeded in doing so. Feeling a little confused about how I got here I tried to think back from that night.

_I had a fight with Natsu and... I remember fainting right after that... but I don't remember being in bed._

The smell of something delicious had distracted my thoughts it's from the kitchen. I got off the bed and walked to the kitchen.

It was Lucy and Grey.

"Thank Gods you're awake!" Lucy says "you've been out for about two days!"

"... sorry" I say "I guess I got that habit from Runa. I tend to sleep really late." I blushed "that's probably why I slept a whole day..."

"I-I see" she says "how are you feeling now? You seem pretty beaten up judging from the wounds"

"... yeah I'm fine"I say "wait... how did I get here in the first place?"

"Grey carried you here after you fell unconscious"

"... thank you" I say to him

"it's fine..." he says

"is that hot chocolate?" I asked Grey

"yeah..." he says

"can I have some?"

"... sure go ahead"

"thanks" I thanked him and poured the chocolate from the pot into my mug, and drank the whole beverage instantly. "now that's better" I say satisfied. I set the mug down"w-wait a minute" I say in sudden realization "then who changed my clothes?" there was an awkward silence then...

"don't worry... I did" Lucy says. I sighed in relief.

"what time is it now?" I asked the group.

"it's seven- thirty. Rather early" Lucy says.

"that early?" I say "oh well more practice time for me"

"practice?" Lucy asks

"Archery apparently" Grey says as I exited the room to get dressed and prepared for today's work.

***

I stood in the park clearing once more. _Concentrate..._ I released the arrows at the target

*thunk* it hit the target.

"aren't you guys bored?" I asked the two who were watching me.

"not really" Grey says " it was rather different from you in the battlefield"

"is that so?" I raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"yeah you had this serene and relaxed atmosphere when you're practicing" Grey says "it's rather different from the serious battle you had with Natsu"

"Yup I agree."

"..." I turned back to my practice. And continued hitting the targets until I'm satisfied with my results.

***

I headed to the guild to see it was as loud as ever. Natsu and Grey were fighting as usual. Loki was trying flirt with Lucy (didn't notice she was a stellar spirit mage yet) and then ending the flirting abruptly after finding out that Lucy uses stellar spirits and escaping the guild (well... no comments).

Yup everything is normal here. That is until...

"oh crap!!! Natsu!!! Grey!!!" Loki says after returning "Erza is back"

"ARGH!!!?" they shouted in shock.

The door opened again before I can ask Mirajane who's Erza,answering my question immediately.

She was carrying a gigantic thing that looks like a horn single handedly. Apparently it was from a demon she subdued for a quest.

"I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even masters forgive you I won't."

I gulped feeling guilty about the last quest where I destroyed half of the pub along with the ring of thieves.

And then she begins to fuss like a mother hen.

And then she sighed."you guys give me so much trouble" she says "I won't say anything for today."

_I think she already said a lot...is she a disciplinary enforcer or something?_

It gets weirder here now.

Natsu and Grey are getting along like buddies. Natsu became like happy saying "aye!"

I had to stifle a laugh because it was so funny.

"both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza" Mirajane explained as she drew a chart. "Natsu picked a fight on her and got beaten up " she continues "she found Grey walking naked and beat him up too. Loki was hitting on Erza and got himself nearly killed." she listed more reasons on and on for Lucy

_oh... so that explains that..._

"I'm glad that both of you are doing great" Erza says to Grey and Natsu

_no they're not_

"actually I have a favor to ask both of you." Erza says "I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult the master over this, but I regard this as urgent so... I need you help. You'll come with me right?"

_it sounds like and order rather than a request..._

there was shock from Natsu and Grey's face.

But if she can defeat a gigantic demon I wonder what she sees difficult about?

"we'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourself."

their protests were ignored by Erza.

"Erza... Natsu... and Grey... I never imagined this but... It might be very well be the strongest team in Fairytail" Mirajane says.

"really now?" I say

"it 's true that it'd be wonderful if those three form a team, but the fact that they don't get along worries me. Lucy, Mika can you tag along and be the mediator?"

"Ehhh???" we both say

"bu-but" I say "I'm not feeling well... sudden stomach ache"

"don't you dare back out on this and leave me alone!"Lucy cried

"ha ha I'm just joking. I'm not missing such an amusing team in action" I say

"so you're just in for the action"Lucy says

"yup..." I say. Nodding. "On the meanwhile..." I looked at the request board. All the good ones were taken. Time for plan B.

I took out five of the crappy quests that seems to be the easiest and got to work, hoping I could pay for my upcoming flat rental payment.

I returned later in the day with my wallet full of money feeling more than satisfied. I stopped at the weapons shop to restock my arrows. I see a figure with the store manager from the dusty window but paid no mind to that. I opened the door and entered.

It was Erza.

"Mika?" she asked

"how? How do you know my name?"

"don't you remember me?" she asks "I'm the traveler you traveled with for an entire month!"

"... wait a minute...." I say "you're that red haired girl with the eye-patch right?"

"correct"

"long time no see! You never told me your name" I say happily. "I can't believe you are in Fairy Tail I just joined recently so you might not see me." I say

"really now? I never know you are a mage" she asks "so how's the search going?" I know she's talking about Runa. I never told her about the deeper details but she knows enough about me to assume I'm finding my adoptive mother.

"not much news of her" I say "I found promising leads but they all turn out to be false. I guess I'll keep trying though"

"that's the attitude I like" she says crushing me into that armor of hers. Believe me it hurts like hell to have your head banged to that suit of metal. "I suppose you're here to buy some arrows right?"

"yup." I say.

"won't you go with me I need all the help I get this time"

"why me?" I ask "there were other better people than me"

"I saw your fighting skills when we are traveling in the desert you should be handy in actual combat."

"... I was asked to go anyways" I say "oh well the more the reason to go."

" that's great. Then we'll leave at eight tomorrow so meet us at the station by seven" she says.

"right..." I say "that means I'll have to set my clock around five A.M."

"still sleeping late?"

"yeah but I'm trying to fix the problem... I guess old habits die hard" I say rather quietly.

"well then I'll have to go..." Erza says

"oh... okay see you tomorrow" I say as she exits the shop. I returned to my business in stocking more arrows.

***

I arrived at the station with Lucy after discovering we live near each other's flats. Natsu and Grey are already there arguing.

"ah! Erza this way" Lucy says winking at me.

Natsu became like happy once more and they acted as if they weren't rivals.

I and Lucy laughed so hard till our stomach are starting to ache.

"sorry did I make you wait?" Erza says dragging a big cart load of luggage

"ah sweet success" I say "after seven years of tardiness I finally beat you."

"oh well..." she says

"wait a minute you two know each other?" Grey says sweating

"long story" I say.

After that Lucy introduced herself to Erza. And Natsu struck up a deal with Erza to fight with her after they returned of course she accepted.

Later we wounded up in the train with a sick Natsu

Erza sighed and said "I guess there's no other way come sit next to me" she proceeded to knock the poor fire mage out with a punch in the stomach. "that should ease him a little"

_nope he'll probably have a bruise there later_

we talked about Erza's magic and somehow got directed to Grey's ice magic. It was rather beautiful the Fairy Tail symbol he created that is .

"anyway let's get ready Erza what's going on?" I say

"yeah you asking for our help doesn't occur that often." Grey adds

she explained after the has exterminated the demon she stopped at a bar and heard a rather queer conversation about a certain Lullaby and getting the seal off it it was later that she realized that one of the men mentioned a certain Eilgor, a dangerous man from a dark guild called Eisenwald also known as the shinigami apparently the guild was ousted six years ago and became a dark guild. Erza also said that if she'd remember the name earlier she'd put them all in a blood offering. The objective of this mission is to march into the guild and destroy the members it seems.

"wait a minute? Where's Natsu?" Lucy says snapping me out of conciousness

Erza talked to the controller but he won't let the trains stop. I saw an emergency brake but it was high.

"happy... do you see the brake?" I whispered to the cat

"aye!" he says "leave it to me" he flew up and switched on the emergency alarm.

And we were off . Erza has gotten the car and told us to hop in. we what w were told and the car sped crazily through the rocky trails beside the tracks. I saw the train before they did and pointed the fact out to them. And the car sped up again. And there was a crash from the train. That must be Natsu thank gods he's alright.

He wasn't .

he was flying out of the train and coming at us at a high speed, knocking Grey off the top of the car (A/N: he should never been there to begin with it's dangerous.) the car finally finally stopped.

Natsu was upset we left him in the train. And a weirdo tried to pick a fight with him apparently he's from Eisenwald the guild we're after. To this reaction Erza slapped him and asked did he not listen to her encounter in the bar.

_I think the person who knocked Natsu out was at fault *cough cough*_

We decided to chase the train to interrogate that man. Natsu mentioned a flute with a three-eyed skull that must be the lullaby. In which later Lucy thought it was impossible this flute is a magic sealed because it causes mass murders when played.

Things were getting out of control now.


	5. Lullaby Part 2

The thing is if you haven't seen Erza drive then you'd probably don't know what the definition of a real crazy driver is.

We finally arrived at Oshibana station. We cut through the crowd and managed to get into the station, that is after the interrogation Erza held to the guards. If they don't answer directly they'd be knocked out by a head butt.

We finally entered the underground station. Full beaten-up guards lying on the floor. They don't stand a chance in this after all they enemy uses magic.

"hurry up the platform's this way" Grey says

we ran like the wind. But were stopped by a bunch of guys. One of them was sitting on the ledge of a window holding a scythe. That must be the master mind in all of this,Eilgor and the people beneath him are from the guild Eisenwald

"I'd knew you'd come Fairy Tail" he began. "we've been waiting for you"

"you're Eligor aren't you? Mister scythe?" I asked him angrily my calm demanor all gone as the wind swirled around me, the beginning of a storm.

"what are you intending to do?"Erza's deadly tone rivaled mine "depending on the answer I might make you pay for it"

"we're just fooling around" says the death god "after all we've got no job no?" he used his wind magic to fly and continued "do you not realize what they have in a train station?"

"wait a minute... you are going to brad cast the melody of the lullaby with the speakers next to you right?" I say angrily

"ooh! smart one" he says and laughs, a chilling to the bones kind , the blood curdling kind that makes you desperate, if I hadn't known any better that the people around me , my friends are the kind that dispel that kind of dreadful feelings.

The so called death god proceeded to about the objectives of this mass murder and several cartloads of BS.

"what a pity for you little flies " a man says attacking Lucy with his shadows magic.

"Lucy watch out!" I say _ oh gods! I can't block it!_

The attack was intercepted by none other than Natsu who was revived form the horrendous transportation combo

"this is the strongest team in Fairy Tail " Lucy says "prepare yourself!"

"i'll leave the rest of you while I go play flute" the shinigami says "let these clueless fiies feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness" he then proceeded to break the window and go into the next building.

"Natsu, Grey both of you go after him! If you work together there's no way you would lose to Eligor"

_it's true but on the contrary I think they won't really get along._

"Lucy, Mika and I will take care of things here" she says

thus the team split up. Boys and girls style.

"once we take care of those guys we'll go after them" Erza says

"roger" I say. "shall we dance?" I smiled at the men evilly

"What can three girls do though all of them are gorgeous" said one

"too bad we have to kill them" said another

"how about we catch those fairies and sell them?"d

"how despicable" Erza says

"you can say that again" I say

"but still... it's too troublesome to be cute" Lucy says

Erza summoned a sword out of nowhere. "Try insulting Fairytale further and I won't guarantee that you'll see the daylight tomorrow"

"that's not so rare!! we have lots of swords mages here too we'll just have to strip that Armour off you"

ignoring the comment Erza charged.

It was a slaughter house. Everyone around her in the five meter radius got beaten up instantly. She kept changing weapons each time she got attacked. The Ex- Quip magic of hers I really unique.

I readied my bow and shot five arrows at the people in front of me.

"hey hey that archer girl's pretty cute too"one of the men says "what are you trying to do with the bow? Shoot our hearts cupid?"

"say that again..." I say putting my bow away and unsheathing my sword when they charged and charged at them. I slashed all of them. They fell but there's more

"crowd control time" I muttered and puffed up my cheeks a move Runa taught me "Arashi Ryuu No Houkou!" I released all the flare at the people in front of me.

"I guess when it comes to this I'll have to resort to my magic..." I looked at the electrocuted men. I continued to fight with the other men sometimes using bow and arrows sometimes using my twin swords. Always combined with a little magic. I looked at the men I'm facing . They seem to know better now that they see my magic. I am also at a slight disadvantage here since the weather is going to be clear the whole day there would be no clouds and that means I can't cause a storm up there.

I guess I'll just have to keep fighting.

We wiped out the guild until there is one left. That man ran to the passage way that presumably leads to Eligor the target.

"Mika... Lucy go after him!" she says but I was already off.

The man disappeared just like that. But I knew he's somewhere near...

"we lost him" I say to Lucy

"did you smell him anywhere?" Lucy asks knowing that I have heightened senses as a result of being a dragon slayer.

"yeah. It was strong" I say tying my hair up " his scent is on the walls" I say pointing at the wall beside me "it ended here abruptly"

"I see" she says

"let's go back" I say

happy gave us a shocked face

"what?" I say

"Erza told Mika to go after him" he says "I see Mika's incredible she's gonna ignore Erza's request I wouldn't want to see her doing this and that to you two"

"do what?" I ask

"le-lets go look for him Mika" she says fearfully

"alright" I say

we wandered and searched everywhere. I heard a crash

"that must be Natsu"I say

"let's meet him" Lucy says "maybe he got the guy we're after"

"possibly" I say.

We stopped at the room feeling the tense atmosphere with the group.

We were told that Erza and Grey discovered the same thing; this is a trap and this real target is the masters' regular meeting place. And now we're trapped in a barrier of winds.

It's unbreakable. Proven by Natsu's reckless charge at the barrier.

"... this is really simple" I say loading my special arrow with my highest voltage at full-charge

"don't shoot the barrier!" Grey says

I released the arrow and it hit the target: The ground the stone crumbled but there seems to be little effect to the ground

"Mika?" Grey asks

"if you have a barrier in front of you" I say "just go under it!"

everybody came to a sudden realization

"now why didn't I think of that?" Erza says

"the problem is I can't dig any further until my magic" I say

"if we had Evaroo's key that would be convenient" Lucy says

"ah!!!!! Lucy I just remembered" Happy says

"what ?"

"the thing I was going to tell you about" happy searched in his backpack for something and took out a key "it's this"

"Virgo's key?" she says "you shouldn't be taking someone else's keys without permission!"

"No. Virgo herself wanted you to have it"

"WHAAAT??" Lucy says

"what are you talking about" Erza asks

"that's what I want to know" I say

"Virgo... Oh! That maid gorilla" Natsu says.

"anyway... she wants to have a contract with you..."

"i'd love the offer but now we're thinking how to go underground"

"but I thought Virgo can dive under ground"

"why don't you mention it earlier?" Lucy says overjoyed. "open the door to the virgin Virgo!" and out came a beautiful girl that resembles nothing like a gorilla. After exchanging words Virgo dived into the ground and disappeared. We went under and up again. The wind was rather strong today.

"Mika... your underwear's showing"Lucy says

I quickly covered it up "you guys didn't see and thing right?" I say in a deadly tone

"no we didn't" Grey says blushing.

… it seems they did... I feel violated

"where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asks

we ended up in a "borrowed" (rather like a hijacked) car since the Eiligor took precautions thinking he'd never steal another car.

This is Fairy Tail we are talking about here. The car suddenly jerked after the fast acceleration making me and Lucy crash the opposite side of the car.

"Erza are you alright?" I asked

"I'm sorry I'm alright" she says.

The car sped up again.

"that flame brat must be dead by now" said the person we brought with us, the seal breaker Kageyama

"why?" I asked

"there's no way you could break through Eligor- san's storm mail with just flame. Ever."

_I doubt that _I thought remembering the fight I and Natsu had two days ago the easily got rid of my storm attack.

We caught up with Natsu later in the journey he had defeated the so called death god so our work is done we decided to report to the master's guild about this.

Kage fired the vehicle up without any warning "you were careless flies! The lullaby is in my hands serves you right!!!"

we chased after him till we reached clover. We were a little too late. We found Kage in a forest clearing talking to an old man. were about to approach him when a hand stopped us

"the best part's coming just watch" said the man, the Blue Pegasus's guild master as Erza identifies him.

It turns out Kage didn't play the flute at all and admitted he's lost to the old man.

"Master!" Erza says.

_So he's the master_.

"Eh? Why are you three here?"

"it's finally over eh?" I asked Erza

"yeah... why didn't you tell me you were a dragon slayer when we first met?"

"the question never came" I say.

"who my this young girl be?" said the master

"I'm Mika Raidon" I say uncertainly bowing. "pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Mika- chan is it?" the master says "welcome to Fairy Tail"

"**ha ha ha ha you mages have no guts"**

the voice was from the cursed flute.

"**I can't hold it any longer I'll eat you myself"**

copious amounts of smoke came out of the flute making a shape.

"**let me consume your pitiful souls..."**

the shape of a demon, Zeref.

"what?? souls are edible!!!?" Natsu asks Grey

"How would I know!!!?"

"how would a demon come from a flute?" I ask

"that's the lullaby itself meaning it's a living magic. That's Zeref's magic."

"**Now... who's soul should I enjoy first?" **

I tensed and strung my bow

"that bow won't do anything" a guy says but I ignored him

"**I've decided... all of yours "**

I released the already charged arrow at his abdomen. And without looking at the results I charged at the Demon. I quickly use the trees around the demon as a foot hold and climbed up to it's waist I gathered up my magical power and waited for the signal

"Now!" Grey shouted

"Arashi No Hokou" I released the storm dragon's breath. And quickly jumped away from the demon.

The attack was a success. And the demon fell down crushing the building behind it creating dust. I sighed in relief the mission is finally over...

"goodness! I don't know why it happened but I supposed that we owed fairytale one"

" don't worry about it Hya ha ha ha" the master laughs.

I looked at the demolished ruins... wait a minute.... that's the Meeting place of the guild masters!

"then' I'll be leaving now" I say

"eh? Mika? I something wrong?" Erza asks

"bye!" I say.

It was five seconds later that the other guild members noticed why I took an earlier leave and proceeded to do so with the guild masters on their tail.

I laughed and continued running.

Lucy's right fairy tale is the best.


End file.
